User talk:Gabi Hernandez
=July 2010= Welcome Hi, welcome to Days of our Lives Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marlena Evans page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 23:10, July 6, 2010‎ Wikia image? Hi. Thanks for that. I do have a quick question, how do I get an image where the big square is entitle, "Wikia Entertainment". I'd like to add an image there. Thanks. Gabi Hernandez 23:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) account cross-acknowledgment Hi. Glad to see that you've created this account. Could you confirm that you are the same wikipedia:User:Gabi Hernandez as on the English Wikipedia? i.e. that this is per the discussion we've had at: * wikipedia:User talk:Gabi Hernandez#WP:OFFER I'll ask the same sort of question over there regarding this Wikia account. As I said, this is about transparency. For details on the proper procedures to follow when importing content from Wikipedia, you should ask the local staff; Sarah, above, for example. Simply copy-pasting is not appropriate. Cheers, Jack Merridew 05:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I confirm that it is me. And I will take to asking staff about the rules, and requirements here. Thanks. Gabi Hernandez 06:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Wow, that was quick ;) I'll poke Sarah to greet you personally; the above post was really from a bot that signed in her name. Cheers, Jack Merridew 06:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: I've been checking this site out a bit, that's why I responded so squicky ;). I think I might like it here, although the controls are a bit confusing. Also, I've noticed that people can just create the same article twice? That might take some time getting used to, and how does one become an admin here, and how long would that take. Is there a rule guide, or hand book I can read like on Wikipedia? Gabi Hernandez 06:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: I hope you like it. I don't really know boo about how this place works, so you should be asking Sarah. I left her a note at: ::::* w:c:community:User talk:Sarah Manley#Gabi Hernandez and I expect you'll hear from her tomorrow. :::: I've also noticed that they have another wiki about this soap: ::::* w:c:days6510:DAYS_OF_OUR_LIVES_Wiki :::: It may be appropriate to somehow 'merge' these two wikias; They have over 100,000 sub-projects. :::: It seems to me that this wikia is eligible for "adoption" as described at: ::::* w:c:community:Community Central:Adoption requests :::: If I'm reading this right, you could be an admin here as soon as tomorrow. I'd suggest reading that page and doing all it suggests. (Sarah, Gabi is intent on working on this show and I believe she'll expand this wikia greatly. She'll just need some guidance;) :::: This is all stuff you'll have to sort with the locals; i.e Sarah. :::: Good luck, Jack Merridew 06:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Thanks. I took a shot, and requested adminship here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#Days_of_our_Lives_Wiki. Not sure if it will come though or not, but why not give it a shot? Gabi Hernandez 06:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Best wishes. Listen to what folks tell you and be open to new ideas. You should learn the proper linking syntax: ::::::* w:c:community:Community Central:Adoption requests#Days of our Lives Wiki ::::::* :::::: The "w:c:" is left over from this place originally being called wikicities, which presumably was a knock-off of geocities. Handy mnemonic: WC ;) :::::: Sincerely, Jack Merridew 07:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Hi guys! Gabi, one of the staff will get to your request over the next couple of days (as you can see, we get lots of requests there). If you have questions, you can ask me, or post to the community forum (where you can often get a quicker response since there are many more contributors there). Jack, thanks for welcoming Gabi, and happy editing to you both! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: No problem ;) Jack Merridew 16:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Thanks, Sarah. I hope to learn the rules here soon, and learn how to use it properly. Gabi Hernandez 23:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Your welcome. Remember, it's a wiki, and you can't break it, so jump right in! Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice Work! Nice work! I saw you adopting this Wikia! Nice work! I adopted the Prehistoric Park wikia which I am currently working and cleaning up! But you have done a good job on this wikia! Good Luck! Kabilan29 17:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, good luck with yours as well. Gabi Hernandez 21:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) =January 2013= Adopter It looks like you might have adopted this from the founder who's been inactive since 2009. It says you've been inactive since 2010. Am wondering if you might return at some point. +Y 05:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)